Electronic security systems for safeguarding vehicles are now commonplace. Such systems typically include motion sensors and other costly circuitry which detect entry into the vehicle and then sound an audible alarm. Experienced automobile thieves, however, are not deterred by these systems since they have developed techniques for rapidly overriding or disabling them.
Interestingly, most vehicle security systems available today include at least one flashing indicator light mounted in a position to alert passersby that the system is armed. It is believed by many that this light alone plays a significant roll in encouraging amateur thieves to proceed past the vehicle and pursue other quarry. Unfortunately, installing a vehicle security system having even one indicator light is time-consuming, requires permanent modification of the vehicle, and is prohibitively expensive for many individuals. A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus capable of deterring the unauthorized entry into vehicles of all sorts which is affordable by most individuals and is easy to install.